


Bad vibes make us do amazing things

by YasssCiscosPheonix



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reverb vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasssCiscosPheonix/pseuds/YasssCiscosPheonix
Summary: ''He's not my boyfriend I'm pretty sure he doesn't even think of me as a friend never mind a love interest''





	Bad vibes make us do amazing things

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this  
> Your kudos and comments are life❤❤❤

“Come on awnser the godamn phone” your foot tapped the stone floor vigorously, how could you not be impaitiant right now, this was the forth time you had called her. “ _sorry but the person you are trying to call isn't avalible right now_ “  _ **for fucks sake** _ you slammed the phone on the sofa and strided over to your kitchen counter to study the blueprints, that were sprawled on the surface, for any flaws. It was a relief that they were fine, now you had something to take to take your mind of her, Just to to be alone for a while, to recap your life, to be the one causing the pain instead of receiving it.

*** the laughter was taunting, everywhich way he turned all Francisco could see was blackness, empty dull blackness. Sobs filled the room “this..this is all your fault” “i..im sorry i tried… i really did“ a trembling weak voice replied through snivels “i dont know why your here, you should probably just run off to you evil boyfriend“** ''who are you?'' **Francisco’s voice sounded distant and airy even to himself “He’s not my boyfriend, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t think of me as a bestfriend never mind a love interest“ the voice sounded more heavy hearted as the sobs got louder.** "me?... why me?"Franciscos **voice desperatly searching for awnsers. suddenly it all made sense** “Y/N“ **he gasped**.

Just as quickly as it started the vibe ended, the feeling of being drained of all air consumed you body, the sound of sirens filled your ears and the weight dragging your arms down was apparent **_fuck fuck shitballs fuuuuck_** you needed to stop letting your vibes getting in the way of your ‘job. Opening a breach you rushed through, dumping the money on the ground, you rushed to the phone punching in Y/n’s number.

“Hello” a weary voice picked up the phone. “Y/n, your ok I’m assuming” you were trying to keep cool by speaking to her the way you spoke to everyone else; slow and deliberate like Reverb

“yh I’m fine” “good, are you free because we need to talk”

“yea sure what about”

“about you..me..us…what I meant was all you do is spend countless hours watching TV, when you could use your smart brain for something more…. intellectual, something that actually benefits you, you could be a queen, we could run central city”

“huh? what are you talking about, Re-Francisco you know I cant go round stealing stuff, I’ve never before, I don’t know how”

“I can show you, its simple really”

“I don’t think I’m ready so no, sorry” her silky voice actually sounded apologetic something that you weren’t used to. "Why not, I said I can show you“ your pace quickening with your rising temper.   
"Francisco, why are you so pissed I said I’m sorry” her voice started to sound strangled “because I feel like your not giving me a chance”

This was the first time in a long time you had shown true emotion in front of another human being. You surprised yourself how much you sounded like your earth 1 doppelganger

“why…why on earth would you think that”

“Because,i,had,a,vibe,and,you,were,with,some,asshole,and,you,said,you,didn’t,think,I,thought,of,you,as,a,love,interest,but,that’s,not,true,I’ve,liked,you,for,a,long,time,now,and,I,cant,bare,the,thought,of,something,happening,to,you,because, I,care,about,you…I love you” fear replaced anger as you realized what you said and how she would react

“I’ll do it, I’ll help you but only because I love you too" the pain in her voice had gone only to be replaced with confidence

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask why I ended it so badly, i'm tiiired


End file.
